


welcome to the night shift

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, half of them are ex-military… So they work hard and you know, play hard." Merlin said, looking at his best friend. "Look, we’re surrounded by military bases, they’re our work force, they’re already a team… They just need a focused leader."</p>
<p>"You were never much of a leader though." Arthur told him, Merlin swatted his arm. Arthur ran a hand through his hair before taking a seat. He looked up at Merlin before sighing heavily and nodding. "Fine, but this will be a trial only, do you hear me?" Arthur asked (more like told) him. "I will take you back to the day shift immediately if I sense it not working, do I make myself clear?" Merlin rolled his eyes but agreed to the condition. "Now sit down before you give me a kink in the neck." Arthur told him, he almost gave himself a pat on the back when he saw the brilliant smile on Merlin’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the night shift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first attempt to make a Night Shift AU was atrocious and I couldn’t rest until I made a new one and here it is. I can honestly say that this is better than the one posted before… This fic is based on Eoin Macken’s new series ‘The Night Shift’. Some of the lines and scenes were taken from the show. You guys should watch it. It’s a good show!
> 
> Soooo, this is a one shot for now but if it receives good feedback, I’ll most likely write the second chapters…
> 
> Warnings… well, Gwaine, Arthur, Morgana and most of the knights are around the same age. Merlin is younger than them by 5-10 years? I haven’t really decided yet. Haha. But he’ll be their junior.
> 
> Comments are welcome. This is my first Merlin story to be posted online… so I would really love some comments/reviews.

_“Got someone to go home too?" Henry asked. Gwaine looked at him, he thought of shaking his head but he nodded. "Then get through this, Ranger." Henry told him, shaking his helmet a little. "Get through this!" He closed his eyes and nodded again. Merlin's face flashed through his mind. Merlin's laugh ringing in his ears. Both were distant from him but it was still there. He's going home. He's going home to the love of his life and tell him that he made the biggest mistake of his life in choosing to let him go. He's going home to him, to Merlin._

_Something shifted and Gwaine was in a metal armour and a sword in his hand._

_It was loud in the battlefield, swords in hand, the stench of blood surrounding them, and then a bolt of lightning came down from the sky, attacking their enemies. Gwaine fought for his life and for their kingdom_...

"Hey, time to wake up." Someone kicked the bed lightly. It was successful in pulling Gwaine out of his slumber. His head was pounding. Damn hangover. He sighed deeply, determined to ignore the voice when a hand grabbed his bicep and shook him awake. "Hey Callaghan, you need to get up." Someone said loudly. He opened one eye and found Tony looming over him. _Seriously?_ He was in the Sheriff's office, brilliant. "I already told you, your arms should be kept in front of your face when you fight." Tony said smugly, demonstrating it to him.

"What time is it?" Gwaine asked, seeing his watch and phone wasn't on him.

Tony shrugged, and looked at his watch. "Almost half past five. You really should get going." Tony told him. The smell of coffee filled the air and his eyes fell on the cup in Tony's hands. When did he get that? "What?"

"Do I have one too?" Gwaine asked, nodding at the cup.

"Come on." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

+

“What your wife is experiencing is a shock that comes from the pace maker.” Merlin heard the attending doctor tell the couple.

“Then make it stop!” The husband said angrily, his panic evident in his voice.

“I can’t,” The doctor told them. “I have to contact the supplier of the pacemaker so they can send over a technician to reset it...”

Merlin pushed the curtain aside, frowning at him. “So what? She’ll be in pain the whole time waiting for the tech to arrive?” Merlin asked. The doctor turned around, giving him a wary look. “I’m sorry but I can’t accept that.” Merlin told him, sidestepping the physician. “Hello, I’m Dr. Emrys. I’ll be deactivating your defibrillator with a magnet.” Merlin told the woman lying on the stretcher. Merlin felt sorry for her since every few seconds she would be shocked by the electronic advice in her chest. Merlin could only imagine how uncomfortable that felt. Merlin tried to ignore Leon’s throat clearing and heavy sighs behind him. He started rummaging through the drawers near the bed; grinning in triumph when he saw the magnet. He grabbed it and turned to press it against the woman’s chest.

“Merlin.” Leon grabbed his arm, stopping him from deactivating the pace maker. “This is my patient!”

Merlin frowned, twisting his arm to get away from his grip. “Then you should be the one helping her.” He moved back to the woman and pressed it against her chest, gently rubbing it against the skin. Merlin watched the monitor, watching the heart rate go back to normal. He grinned and looked at the woman who looked instantly relieved. “That feels better, doesn’t it?” Merlin smiled. The woman nodded. The husband looked so thankful and Merlin really loved his job. He turned to look at Leon and handed him the magnet.

+

Nothing but the open road, Gwaine mused. If it would be so good if it weren’t for the fact that he had a fixed destination in mind. The wind was blowing in his hair and just as he was about to get carried away with the open road, he was grounded by the sight of an ambulance in the emergency bay. He parked his bike near the ambulance and ran to the scene. The man on the ground had tree branch stuck in his stomach. It was a little sad when Gwaine wasn’t as bothered as the other paramedics were. “We can’t pull the branch out, he’ll bleed out!”

“No he won’t.” Gwaine said, kneeling by the man’s stomach. One of the paramedics started to protest, telling him to back away and give them some space. “I’m a Doctor, we’re gonna take the branch out and do a DPL.” Gwaine said calmly.

“No we can’t, we don’t have enough blood to transfuse.” The other paramedic told him.

“Yeah, yeah. Just hand me one of those bags, tubes, a needle and a scalpel.” Gwaine instructed. He put on some gloves. He looked at the paramedic opposite of him. “Okay, we’re gonna pull it out on three. On my count, one... two... three.” They pulled the branch out and he began to bleed. As the paramedics, tried to prevent him from bleeding out, Gwaine grabbed the clamp and put a clamp on the affected artery. “We’ll be using his own blood.” Gwaine informed the paramedics. He prepared the bag before making an incision by the man’s belly button. Once the line was inside properly, the blood began to flow through the tubes. “Once this bag is full, fill the other one again.” Gwaine instructed. The paramedic connected the blood bag through the line and Gwaine sucked in a breath, only releasing it when they saw it work. They asked where he learned it and he smiled tightly. “Afghanistan.” The paramedics nodded and shifted their attention back the man.

+

The emergency doors opened and paramedics began rushing inside with a man on a stretcher. Merlin wasn’t so surprised to see Gwaine tagging along, barking orders at the hospital staff. Merlin rolled his eyes. “What a way to start the shift.” Merlin commented as he deposited his folders on the cart. Gwaine just smirked and shrugged at him. Merlin could feel Gwaine resisting to roll his eyes. “Jesus Gwaine, you look like crap.” Merlin said, following after him even though he was in the process of taking off his shirt. If it only were 5 years ago...

“Well, when you’re pulling out a tree branch from somebody’s body, things tend to get messy.” Gwaine said cheekily.

"Seriously?" Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the bruise by your right eye. Tell me, are you fighting again?"

"I didn't start this one," Gwaine put on a fresh shirt on and grabbed a stethoscope.

"You always never do." Merlin sighed longsufferingly. Merlin averted his gaze from Gwaine’s body. "Look, I really need your paperwork for the drug companies. You know I’m looking for an extra position in the day shift and you are a _month_ behind.” Merlin told him.

“Am I?” Gwaine looked at him, feigning horror. ‘A month behind, really?” Gwaine chuckled, rolling his eyes. “You really need to get out of the princess’ company; you’re starting to be as up tight as him.” Gwaine smirked.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwaine, trying to suppress the urge to pummel him. “Yes, you are.” Merlin told him, still following after him like a lost puppy. “All I need you to do, All I’m asking you is to take a day, just one day to finish your paperwork instead of coming out, getting drunk, and starting or getting into fights.” Gwaine wasn’t paying any attention to him, he sighed heavily before grabbing the paper Gwaine was reading out of his hands. “Hey, I’m done being nice about this.”

Gwaine’s eyebrow quirked up. “This is nice?” Gwaine asked, moving away.

Merlin huffed, following him again. “Know what? I’m gonna ride you until I get that paperwork.”

Gwaine stopped, turning around to face Merlin. “I don’t see how that’s a threat because that would be amazing actually but sex with me isn’t possible because you have a boyfriend, Merlin.” Gwaine grinned at him, touching his nose. “Nice try though.”

Merlin swatted his hand off his face. “Oh my god, you’re so full of yourself.” Merlin said, letting his exasperation lace his tone.

Gwaine only chuckled at him, grabbing the paper in Merlin’s hand, “Hello Dog and Cat. Or Cat and Dog” They heard Lance say. They both turned their heads toward him. “This is cute.” Lance said, looking in between them. His eyebrow quirked up when he saw the bruise forming by Gwaine’s eye. “Tell me this is her.” Lance smirked, pointing at the bruise forming.

“Oh how I wish I did that.” Merlin told him. “He’s hungover... again.” Gwaine looked amusedly at Merlin.

“Oh, come on Merlin, give him a break. I remember you sucking...”

“Oh my god, that was a long time ago.” Merlin interrupted. He looked pointedly at Gwaine. “Please, Gwaine. Please? For me.”

+

Vivian was looking through the documents hanging on the bulletin board near the nurses' station when she felt someone hovering behind her. "You're Vivian, right?" Someone asked. Vivian glanced at them, and found the obnoxious girl she met a year ago standing there, she remembered the girl mentioning her name was Sophia... It's nice to know that her obnoxiousness didn't tone down even a little. She gave her a tight lipped smile before turning back to what she was doing before the girl decided to bother her. "You scored a 34 in the Internship exam, right?" Sophia asked, her voice challenging and obnoxious.

Vivian huffed out a breath, turning to look at the girl. "35 actually, I scored a 35."

"Oh, that's nice, I got a 35.6." Sophia boasted. She started grabbing objects from the box behind her and Vivian couldn't help but roll her eyes at the boastful woman's back. Sophia started to juggle, looking smugly at Vivian who didn't actually give a damn about her.

"Hey jailbait, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." One of the nurses, Mithian, told her.

Sophia looked at her, her eyebrow quirking up. "It's cool, I know what I'm doing." Sophia told her. "Juggling actually improves hand-eye coordination, you know." Sophia informed her, Mithian didn't seem impressed. "Besides, these are from the lost and found box."

"Actually, that's not the lost and found box." Mithian informed her. "Those are things that we pull from patients' rectums." Vivian covered her mouth, turning to the nurse who winked at her. She couldn't help thinking that this girl deserved it. "Dr. Dulac! These are the new interns, Sophia Sidhe and Vivian Olaf. They'll be shadowing you til Dr. Allister is free." Mithian told the newly arrive doctor who was holding a cup in his hand. He moved to shake Vivian's hand, smiling. "I wouldn't be touching hers." Mithian quickly said before Dr. Dulac took Sophia's hand. "She was juggling the toys from the box." Mithian said, nodding at the box. Dr. Dulac just smiled at Sophia, retracting to his hand. "Anyway, there's a new patient who came in who had his testicles shredded. He claimed that he was cleaning his bathtub naked when his cat jumped him."

"Ugh, dude, I just ate." Dr. Dulac grimaced. He took the folder and headed to the room the man they were talking about occupied.

+

"Have you decided who you're going to place as the Chief of the Night Shift?" Merlin asked casually as they were walking towards their table. "If you don't, they're talking about closing the E.R. down." Arthur rolled his eyes because Merlin couldn't be subtle about some things, really.

"I haven't made my decision yet." Arthur told him, stirring his drink. "I'm still looking for the right person."

"Hey Clotpole, I'm the right person." Merlin told him.

Arthur frowned at him. "Merlin, the Night Shift doesn't like the Day Shift." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Just last week, someone stole my phone and sent a text to my dentist asking... Nevermind, point is, the Night Shift doesn't play nice."

"Well, half of them are ex-military... So they work hard and you know, play hard." Merlin said, looking at his best friend. "Look, we're surrounded by military bases, they're our work force, they're already a team... They just need a focused leader."

"You were never much of a leader though." Arthur told him, Merlin swatted his arm. Arthur ran a hand through his hair before taking a seat. He looked up at Merlin before sighing heavily and nodding. "Fine, but this will be a trial only, do you hear me?" Arthur asked (more like told) him. "I will take you back to the day shift immediately if I sense it not working, do I make myself clear?" Merlin rolled his eyes but agreed to the condition. "Now sit down before you give me a kink in the neck." Arthur told him, he almost gave himself a pat on the back when he saw the brilliant smile on Merlin's face.

After 30 minutes, at 8:22 p.m., Arthur gathered the employees of the Night Shift around the reception. He explained the situation to them. He explained that they needed to generate the revenue to continue to be open. "So to help us achieve our goal, is the new Intern Chief of the Night Shift, Merlin Emrys. I know most of you know him as our very own Doogie Hoswer." Arthur earned a few smiles at that.

Merlin rolled his eyes before opening his mouth to speak but closed it again when Gwaine made an entrance. "Sorry I'm late." Gwaine said earnestly. Merlin had to bite his tongue from speaking because he knew that look. "I had to take care of a baby."

"Is that the baby I told you to transfer to Corpus?" Arthur asked, his hands on his hips.

"I believe she wasn't stable enough." Gwaine told him.

"She would have been alright." Arthur snapped at him.

Gwaine's eyebrow quirked up. "I'm sorry, is that your opinion, doctor?" Arthur's jaw clenched. "Oh right, you're not one."

Merlin had to subtly stop Arthur by blocking him from the doctor. "Alright, before someone actually gets in a brawl, I'm very excited to work with all of you and we're going to be doing great things, yeah?" Merlin smiled. "Anyway, that'll be all for now, have a great shift, everyone."

Arthur grabbed his arm, pulling him to a corner. "I want you to override his diagnosis." Arthur told him.

Merlin sighed. "I have to examine..."

"Do it now!" Arthur snapped at him. He let go of Merlin's arm and walked away. Merlin took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"Hey Merlin!" Someone called, he turned towards the source. Gwaine was grinning at him. "Welcome to the Night Shift!" He saluted at him. This wouldn't be doing any favours to his temper and his forehead. He rolled his eyes and returned it with a sneer. Gwaine's grin grew.

+

Merlin was done examining the baby when Gwaine walked up to him. His cheerfulness earlier was gone and was replaced by uncontained anger he felt towards the person who overrode his diagnosis. "Everyone thinks you're Pendragon's puppet." Gwaine sneered at him.

"I am not his puppet." Merlin told him, clicking his pen to write something on the folder.

"You're releasing the baby just like he wanted!" Gwaine snapped, Merlin knew he was controlling his temper at Merlin.

"After she recovers from her dialysis!" Merlin snapped back at him. He didn't deserve to be chewed out on this. "We can't keep her here."

"I really can't see why they'd say you're Pendragon's puppet." Gwaine sneered at him.

Gwaine's features softened a little when he saw Merlin's hurt expression but it was hard and unrelenting. "What are we going to tell the other patients coming in here asking for treatment as well?" Merlin asked softly, making Gwaine softer.

"I'll treat them." Gwaine said, turning his back on Merlin.

"Gwaine!" Merlin hissed. "Haven't you learned anything from Camlann?" Merlin asked him, Gwaine's eyebrow quirked up, scoffing at him because he had the nerve to bring it up. "They chose to let you go even with a war going on, what does that tell you?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine frowned, his eyes narrowing at Merlin. "That they care more about politics than lives."

Merlin groaned and huffed. "Can't you see that self-destructive nature you have?" Merlin asked. "You're a brilliant doctor, one of the best, but you make these rash decisions that put you in the lines of fire!" Merlin frowned at him.

"I've long put myself on the lines of fire, Merlin." Gwaine said, walking away from him.

+

"Take this off!" A woman snapped, hitting the table with her cast. "Take it off! Take it off! Take. It. Off!!!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah." Merlin said, "What's going on here?"

"Michael Fassbender is trying to kill me!" The woman said panicking, her eyes were widening.

Morgana looked at him helplessly. "You know, X-Men First Class, Michael Fassbender? Erik..."

"He was in 300! Why does everyone forget about that?" The woman asked sullenly.

"I didn't, I loved 300." Merlin told her. "Tell me, what's your favourite scene."

The woman began explaining to him her favourite and Morgana shot her with a sleeping draught. Morgana sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"I haven't seen you a lot." Merlin commented.

Morgana smirked, "Aww, does our Merlin miss me?" Morgana teased. "Morgause has been, you know, monopolising a little of my time." Morgana began writing in the woman's file. "Heard you're my new boss." Morgana grinned at him.

"If you ever need anything, just look me up." Merlin told her.

"Well, now that you mention it, I need... a holding room, better access to the pharmacy?" Morgana told him. "Should have gotten them on my first night." Morgana rolled her eyes. "Anyway, maybe Arthur will give it to me now that he has to answer to both of us."

Merlin chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Wanna harrass him later about it?" Merlin asked.

Morgana smirked and nodded. "Let's go to that coffee shop we love a town over." Morgana said, closing the folder and then walking away.

+

"Lance, Lance!" Lance heard Gwaine call. He turned around, just in time to see his bookee. "Can I..."

"Your bookee." Lance said disapprovingly. "You have got to stop betting on basketball games, man." Lance told him, giving him his card. Gwaine smiled at him gratefully. "You really suck at it."

Mithian grabbed his arm as soon as Gwaine's back is turned. "Hey Lance, I got a favour to ask." Mithian whispered. Lance's eyebrow quirked up, urging her to continue. "Remember Elyan? He's Leon's housekeeper's son." Mithian nodded at the man across the room who was attending to a woman who slightly looked like him. Maybe that's her sister. "That's his sister, Gwen. She's been complaining about stomach pains..." Mithian explained. "They don't have insurance and they can't really pay... I was wondering if you could check it out?"

Gwen looked up, and she caught his eye. She smiled politely at Lance before turning to her brother and started talking to him. Lance looked at Mithian and nodded. "Alright, have the two interns follow us in Examination Room B." Lance said, taking the folder in Mithian's hands.

Lance followed by Sophia and Vivian entered the Examination room Gwen occupied. "Good evening Gwen." Lance greeted. "I'm Dr. Lancelot Dulac, these are our two new interns, Vivian and Sophia." Lance sat down. "Do you mind lifting your shirt up for me?" Lance asked.

He examined the bump in Gwen's stomach, ignoring the way she sucks in breaths whenever Lance touches it. "Am I gonna die?"

Lance bit his lip, "Well, I can't say yet." Lance told her honestly. "I have to request a M.R.I. to know what exactly it is." Gwen began to explain that they didn't have insurance, that they couldn't afford it. "Okay," Lance said slowly, the wheels in his head turning. "I'll try to take care of it, okay?" Lance told her. "So... Just wait for your brother to wait in the waiting room, okay Gwen?"

+

"You can't discharge her, she's not yet ready!" Gwaine told the man in the suit. Arthur frowned, shaking his head. "Come on, it's just one dialysis." Gwaine reasoned, but he knew it was futile, Arthur was a hard-ass Hospital Administrator.

"It's always one dialysis," Arthur rolled his eyes. "We're already loosing so much!"

"Might I make a suggestion to stop you from losing anything?" Gwaine asked, "Just close the hospital down!"

"If we keep hemogering loses, we might have to!" Arthur snapped at him. He opened the door, entering his office, Gwaine following behind him. "Don't presume what I am, Callaghan, you don't know anything about me!"

"And don't presume to know anything about me!" Gwaine shot back.

"You're in your last shot!" Arthur informed him. "You can be an asset, I don't deny that because ignoring your history of bad behaviour, you're actually a good doctor but you're turning into a liability, the military saw that. I'm sure my father and the other administrators will soon see it too and you wouldn't really need my help in doing it because you're doing all the work for me." Gwaine's jaw clenched, slowly walking up to the man, he punched him square on the face, Arthur fell, just in time for Mithian to enter.

Mithian looked at Gwaine then at Arthur. "He fell." Gwaine said plainly, shrugging one of his shoulders.

Mithian looked at him, not exactly buying the story. "Okay, her test results are back," But she was willing to let it go.

+

"It was bad enough that I couldn't stop the bleeding but he had to swoop in and save the day." Percy rants. He was a little bitter with Merlin since he intervened with his operation earlier. "He made me look like a punk." Percy frowned, as he assisted Gwaine with his patient.

"He's a good doctor, Allister." Gwaine told him. "He completed his pre-Med and medical education at the top of his class at age 20. He spent most of his residency in the Impenetrable Forest and trust me, that place is no picnic." Gwaine said, finishing up the stitches. "If I had to choose between you and him to save my life, no offence, man but I'll choose him in any day. I'd trust him with my whole life."

The nurse couldn't stop herself from looking at Gwaine and the small knowing smile on her face. "I know he's a good doctor but..."

"I know, but he needs to ease off, I know." Gwaine agreed. "Take this man to recovery." Gwaine instructed to the nurse and they left the examination room proceeding to the reception area to give the file to the nurses.

Merlin was helping the nurses file the reports, chatting with them as they did the job as quickly as they could when one of the walk-ins approached the reception area. "I wanna see someone, I've already been here for an hour." The patient informed them.

Merlin looked at the nurses and looked at the man. "We'll be right with you, please take a seat." One of the nurses said. The man pressed the ice pack on his jaw harder and repeated what he said. "And you're behind people who's been here for 2 hours, please be patient, sir."

"I wanna be seen now, bitch!" The man threw the ice pack on the ground and began charging towards the nurse. Merlin stepped in front of them, pushing the man back as hard as he could. Merlin managed to keep him out of the reception area but the man was thrice his size. It was a slightly unfair fight. "Damn faggot!" The man shoved him to the side but not without punching him in the gut.

Gwaine froze at the scene and his mind reeling. Before he could act, Percy stepped up with his arms raised. "Hey bubba, why don't you calm down?" Percy asked, slowly walking towards the man. The man didn't like him doing that. He charged towards Percy who kicked him behind the knee and immediately have him on headlock that made the man fall unconscious.

Merlin stood up, looking a little paler than usual. He looked at Percy gratefully. "Thank you." Merlin told him, smiling sheepishly at Percy who couldn't help but clap a hand on his shoulder. "Really, thanks."

"No problem, payback for the bone fragment earlier." Percy told him. Merlin grinned at him and Gwaine didn't doubt that the whole crew of the Night Shift have been charmed by his ex-boyfriend. "You okay though?"

Merlin's smile faltered a little and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." Merlin told him.

+

Freya was consequently hired by Arthur to personally look after Merlin. Even after he was deemed to be Cancer-free, Arthur, Gauis, Kilgharrah and Morgana felt the need to baby him. Merlin couldn't help but wonder if Arthur was already planning on giving him the job... He wasn't even done on his first night and he already had a nurse. "You sure you're okay?" Freya asked, looking at him carefully.

"Yes, I'm alright, all of you are overreacting." Merlin told her as he jumped off the bed. He swayed a little, grabbing a hold of the bed as he steadied himself. Freya looked at him warily. "I'm fine, Freya, trust me." Merlin said as he fixed his shirt and grabbed the folders they said they were going to look over in private. “Can we not tell Arthur about this?” Merlin asked, pleading a little with his eyes. Freya opened her mouth only to close it again, looking at him helplessly. Merlin grinned and squeezed her shoulder. “Thank you.” Merlin looked up and his eyebrows furrowed. The employees were gathered around the reception area, worried looks on their face. Lance and Gwaine weren't there, dispatched to fetch some kid in the helicopter. Merlin felt a cold grip his heart tightly. "What's going on here?" Merlin asked.

"There's a rumour going round on the fourth floor." Mithian said slowly. "They said Pendragon is thinking of firing Gwaine."

"They can't do that. He's the best we got!" Was one of the most said statement in the room and the loudest too.

"What?" Merlin said after a few seconds. "Did they say why?" Mithian shrugged and Merlin bolted up to Arthur's office.

Merlin knew Arthur disliked Gwaine, for more reasons than one. Gwaine was brash and impulsive. He didn't care about liabilities. Arthur wanted to help but he needed to think of what was best for the hospital too, and what was the best for all. Arthur can't fire Gwaine. Merlin was preparing his speech in his head as he headed up to Arthur's office. He threw open the door, only to find Morgana there Arthur, talking to Ygraine via skype. "Merlin, my sweetling, you haven't been to visit for two weeks now!" Ygraine pouted as soon as he came to view.

"Mrs. Pendragon!" Merlin grinned, coming in between Morgana and Arthur. Morgana ruffled his hair and Arthur elbowed him lightly. "How are you?" Merlin asked. "I'm sorry, but the doctor advised me to just take it easy after the surgery. They told me avoid travelling too much..." Merlin explained. "I promise, as soon as I can, I'll visit. We have lots to celebrate." Merlin grinned.

"Yes, Morgana and Arthur told me the amazing news. And I told you Merlin, call me Auntie or Ygraine!" Ygraine told him. "Is the doctor alright with it though?" Ygraine inquired. "Won't it compromise your health?" Ygraine asked. Merlin shook his head. "Well, as long as you're sure."

"We have to get back to work now, mom." Arthur told his mother.

"Mom, tell dad he's an idiot for thinking Bayard will play fair in golf." Morgana told her. Ygraine laughed, nodding her head. "We love you!"

"I love you too, my darlings." Ygraine said before ending the call.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, Merlin?" Arthur frowned at his best friends. "You look pale, did something happen?"

"I just received a text from Mithian telling me that you got in a fight with a patient." Morgana's eyebrow quirked up.

"Wait, before you say anything else," Merlin told them, he turned towards Arthur. "You can't fire Gwaine." Merlin told him.

"He's becoming a liability." Arthur told him.

"Medically, he's irreplaceable." Merlin told him.

"Everyone's replaceable." Arthur rolled his eyes, Merlin gave him a look.

"Well, he's not." Merlin told him firmly. "He just needs a firm hand... Give me a chance, I can make him fall in line, I swear."

"It seems you have more than a professional interest there, Merlin." Morgana observed. Merlin looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't, but I believe its a mistake to let him go." Merlin told him.

Arthur's mouth twisted, his lips twitching to form a sneer. Merlin held his gaze until Arthur sighed in defeat. "I'll think about it."

"Did he do that?" Merlin asked, pointing at Arthur's jaw.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring their muffled muffled giggles, his other hand pointing towards the door. “Out!”

+

Gwaine ran out of the helicopter and to the car. There were two ambulances at the scene and highway patrol helping with the traffic. "It looks bad." Gwaine looked Lance and Lance looked slightly grim. Gwaine gently got on the car, poking his head inside to look at the kid inside. "Hey kid, what's up?" Gwaine asked casually. If this was a normal situation, he would have ruffled his hair but he can't do that at the moment. The kid might have a broken spine or worse. The kid's only response was the movement of his eyes. "We gonna take care of you, okay?"

+

Arthur was standing in the covered walkway, with two security guards on either side of him. The sound of the helicopter's propellers spinning in the air, drowning any sound not loud enough to be heard. Gwaine was first out, helping the paramedics to get a stretcher out of the aircraft. They were running in his direction. "I want you to get your things and get your ass out of here Callaghan!" Arthur yelled.

"Screw you Pendragon!" He heard Gwaine yell distantly.

Arthur scoffed, shaking his head as he started after them. He didn't care about the rain, Gwaine needed to know his place. Lance stopped and turned to face him. The rain was pouring down on them but they, he, didn't seem to mind. Arthur leaned in to make sure he got what Lance was going to say. "Did you approve the request I forwarded to you earlier?" Lance asked.

Arthur gritted his teeth, he'll be chewed out on this again. "No!" Arthur yelled. "She didn't have insurance!"

Lance looked at him incredulously. Was he hearing Arthur right? "That's why I sent you the request!" Lance snapped at him.

"Why can't any of you people understand that we can't keep treating these patients for free?" Arthur asked, his last nerve struck.

Lance shook his head, his lips curled in a sneer. "Because we're the ones who need to deal with the people!" Lance yelled as he ran to go after Gwaine and the others. Arthur stared at him at disbelief. Why can't this people believe that he wanted to help too but his father has already been pestering him about the revenue for this branch of their hospital. If they continued to lose, they'll have to close it down.

+

Merlin looked through the small glass window and found Gwaine looking over the kid. Merlin sighed and looked at the cups of coffee he had in his hands. A nurse entered the room and he took this opportunity to call Gwaine's attention. "Hey Callaghan," Merlin called, Gwaine looked over his shoulder. When his eyes met Merlin's, they were hard and cold and it made Merlin's insides coil a little. "Coffee break?" Merlin asked, offering the other cup to him by raising it. The hard look softened a little and eventually it faded away. "Come on, let's go."

They sat near the entrance, they were both sitting on the back rest of the bench, looking out on the parking lot. "This case is different, isn't it?" Merlin asked quietly. Gwaine turned to look at her, not really wondering anymore how he knew that. This was Merlin, "Wanna talk?"

Gwaine took a deep breath and looked at him. "The kid in there suffered from Spinal Decapitation.” Merlin sucked in a breath, grimacing as if he was the one who suffered from the condition. “The first time I encountered that was when I was in Afghanistan.”

“You never told me about that.” Merlin said, looking at him.

Gwaine smiled and shrugged. “You already know most of my stories; I think that’s enough, don’t you?” Gwaine looked at his cup. “Anyway, I had to perform the surgery in a tent...” Gwaine told him, “I –“

“You did it in a tent?” Merlin asked for clarification. Gwaine nodded, a smirk forming on his lips. “I’m impressed, really, I am.” Merlin told him. “See, I told you, you’d be a great doctor.” Merlin said, nudging him with his shoulder.

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” Gwaine asked, rolling his eyes at him. Merlin raised his hands in mock surrender. “There’s not much to tell but I was able to do it. But, he didn’t survive, it was a hard letter to write, you know.” Gwaine told him. “I was driving.”

“I’m sorry.” Merlin looked at him as Gwaine looked away and Merlin didn’t like that. “Hey, just because we’re not together anymore doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me.” Merlin told him. “I haven’t stopped caring about you; I won’t ever stop caring about you.” Merlin nudged Gwaine to look at him. Gwaine took a deep breath and just like that a weight was lifted on his chest.

“Merlin, Gwaine, you gotta get in here!”

Merlin touched his hand and squeezed it. “We gotta get inside.” Merlin said, letting him go. Gwaine bit his tongue from saying ‘I love you’.

+

Arthur pulled Merlin aside, looking him in the eye. “Does he know how to do this?” Arthur asked. “Has he done this before?”

Merlin looked at the door Gwaine disappeared to and then at Arthur. “He does and he has.” Merlin told him. “I have to prep for surgery.”

“Merlin, wait.” Arthur grabbed his arm again. Merlin looked at him, “When there’s no other option... you have to...”

“MERLIN!” Gwaine yelled for him. Merlin sighed heavily before shrugging out of Arthur’s grip and heading to the operating room. “Where the hell you’ve been?” Gwaine asked, his lips turning upside down.

“I’m here now.” Merlin said, looking at the kid.

In the operating room, Gwaine was having a hard time finding a solution for the kid in their operating table. “I... I can’t get the skull attached.” Gwaine told Merlin, looking up at him. “I can’t attach the screws anywhere.”

“Try attaching it directly to the spine.” Someone told him. Gwaine looked up at the observation room and found Arthur stepping in front. “I watched it be done in a surgery in John Hopkins when I was asked to observe.”

Gwaine looked at Merlin who was looking at Arthur meaningfully. Merlin looked back at him. “It’s the best option we have.”

“How exactly do we do this?” Gwaine asked, looking at Arthur again.

“You guys better hurry up, I don’t know how much of it he can take.” The Anesthesiologist told him.

Arthur began explaining how the operation was going to go first and then the step by step procedure as Merlin and Gwaine proceeded with the operation. Gwaine wondered how Arthur knew so much by only observing. He looked at Merlin who was looking at him, urging him to trust the man who’s been against him from the very beginning.

+

Merlin and Gwaine stood on either side of the kid’s bed, Gwaine was leaning closer; Merlin just standing there, watching him because Gwaine needed this. “Hey little man, this is Dr. Callaghan.” Gwaine said his voice loud to wake the little kid up. “I need you to move your fingers if you can hear me, Matthew, can you do that for me?” Gwaine asked. There was no response, Gwaine looked at Merlin. Merlin just pursed his lips trying to encourage him with his eyes. “Matthew?”

The mom of the kid moved closer, her tears falling down her cheeks. “Matthew?” His mom called, “Can you move your fingers, baby?”

Gwaine was about to lose hope when Matthew’s fingers began moving. “Mom?” A faint rough voice called.

+

Gwaine was inside the comfort rooms, washing his face when Arthur came in. "The kid pulled through just so you know."

Arthur nodded. "Good to hear." Arthur said, looking at his reflection. "Now, I believe we have a few unfinished business to discuss..." Gwaine looked at him, silently asking what unfinished business that was. Arthur punched him hard on the face and he went back to straightening his appearance. "Good talk." Arthur said, clapping a hand on his back. Gwaine watched as he left the comfort room, he spit out the blood.

After finishing in the comfort room, he saw Merlin talking to a little girl with cancer. He leaned against the nearest, watching him talk to her. She was laughing at the end of their conversation and the little girl handing him the flower she picked earlier that morning. "You were an idiot for letting him go." He heard someone say, he turned around and saw Morgana Pendragon, standing there. "It's a little pathetic watching you pine, you know." Morgana sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey Merlin!" Morgana called, shouldering past him.

Gwaine looked over his shoulder, he longed for the time he didn't have to just watch him from afar. Morgana told him something, her arms making grand gestures. Merlin threw his head back laughing. Morgana was right; he was an idiot for letting him go. "Hey man, you okay?"

Gwaine looked at Lance and nodded. "I'm staying." Gwaine grinned at him. Lance sighed in relief, giving him a one armed hug.

"Hey!" Merlin called, drawing the attention of everyone in the night shift. Merlin was in a white polo shirt, and blue jeans that hug his legs quite nicely, the boots he was wearing was a familiar pair Gwaine remembered buying as an anniversary present a few years ago. He can't believe it was still in mint condition. He averted his eyes up to Merlin's face. "Hey, guys, I just want to say Great Job last night."

The nurses smiled and Mithian handed him a bottle of beer. Freya hugged him along with a few others. "You did great last night, Chief." Gwaine told him, taking the bottle from Lance's hand and toasting it with Merlin's bottle. Merlin's phone chimed before he even got a chance to take a swig from his bottle. He sighed heavily, pulling it out. He rolled his eyes and slipped it inside his pocket. "Let me guess, the princess?" Gwaine asked, just barely keeping the bitterness from his tone. "Trouble in paradise?"

Merlin's eyebrow quirked up. "What exactly do you think is my relationship with Arthur?" Merlin asked him.

Gwaine shrugged, "Why don't you tell me?"

"Well, it's nothing complicated." Merlin told him. "We're best friends."

"He's not the boyfriend, then?" Gwaine asked, a little surprised.

Merlin chuckled and looked at him, his eyebrow quirking up. "Why does everyone assume it to be Arthur?" Merlin sighed, he shook his head and looked Gwaine, "He's not." Merlin told him. "We're only best friends. You know I've known him since I was a child."

"Well, is this... Is this new guy replacing me?" Gwaine asked.

There was a part of Merlin that wanted to lie and say yes but Gwaine didn't deserve that. Merlin shook his head. Gwaine only wanted him to be happy. "No one can replace you, Gwaine." Merlin said honestly, "Anyway, I have to go." Merlin told him, his phone chiming again. He finished his beer. "We're heading out to get some coffee in the next town." Merlin told him. He placed the empty bottle in Gwaine's hand, smiling sweetly at him before saying his goodbyes and leaving them.

+

_Merlin was lying on his stomach with Gwaine's arm thrown around Merlin's waist when Gwaine woke up. It was around 5 am, and it really was too early to be up. He looked at his boyfriend, wondering what he was dreaming about tonight. Gwaine's fingers started tracing random patterns on Merlin's back. "That feels nice." Merlin told him quietly. Gwaine smiled, leaning down to press a kiss on the small of Merlin's back. "You feeling okay?" Merlin asked, opening one eye to look at him. Gwaine gave him a tightlipped smile. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked, raising a hand to tuck strands of Gwaine's hair behind his ear. "Wanna talk about it?" Merlin pushed himself to sit up._

_Gwaine shook his head, pulling him down to kiss him. It tasted too much of like a wordless goodbye and it felt heavy in their hearts. Gwaine looked in Merlin's eyes and nodded. "I just, this time next week..." Gwaine started, "I wouldn't be here anymore."_

_Merlin looked at his hands and his heart clenched. "I know." Merlin whispered. "You know I'm going to wait for you, right?" Merlin asked._

_Gwaine sighed, he could already hear his heart breaking. He sat up as well. "That's just it. I don't want you to." Gwaine told him._

_"Gw–" Merlin started, looking at him incredulously._

_Gwaine held up a hand, shaking his head. "Look, I'll be gone. I'll be going to a war zone. I'll be in a war, Merlin. I might not come back." Gwaine told him. "I don't want you to wait for a dead man." Gwaine looked at him, his eyes filling with unshed tears._

_"What makes you so sure that you'll be a dead man!" Merlin asked, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall._

_Gwaine looked away, his hands coming up to his eyes. "I'm not but the odds aren't exactly in my favour." Gwaine told him. Gwaine loved this man far too much to make him wait. "I want you to move on." Merlin's breath caught in his throat and not in the good way._

_"What if I don't want to?" Merlin asked stubbornly._

_Gwaine sighed and pressed his forehead against Merlin's. "You're too young to even think about forever with me, Merlin."_

_"I am tempted to punch you for bringing up my age." Merlin told him._

_Gwaine smiled and shook his head. "I love you, don't wait for me." He kissed Merlin's lips. "Promise me, you won't." Merlin shook his head. His eyes were practically screaming 'No', And Gwaine closed his eyes, he felt Merlin untangle their hands and Gwaine reached out, taking his hands in his again. "I'll... I'll try to get back to you, Merlin... And if we're meant to be together, then... We'll be together."_


End file.
